


i love you

by flosus



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Short Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unfinished, mac bottoms, mc tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: Passionate sex.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one day, was like damn maybe this could be mac and mc, also sorry its unfinished, i have no desire to finish it <3
> 
> also in this its not mentioned or implied but like even tho mac is alpha or whatever, she will gladly submit to mc cause...shes comfortable and she knows she doesnt need to top all the time, she willingly spreads them legs for mc ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

My lips part as a gasp is forced from between them. I can’t even register the sounds that evade me when her tongue licks firm and long strokes over my clit, leaving me helpless as her hands capture the underside of my thighs, holding me where she wants me. I can feel the hints of an orgasm beginning to wash over me. The knot aching in my stomach and the way my toes begin to curl show me that the moment is almost over, and realizing this, I shakily, and a bit regrettably, aim to sit up through short breaths out of my nose. I almost whine when she stops moving her mouth, but the kiss she places on the inside of my thigh makes me swell with love. I look down at her, tapping the spot next to me. She moves quickly. As much as she loves pleasing me, I can tell by her sultry eyes and parted lips that she’s hot all over.  
  
”Kiss?” I ask. Her eyes flash for a second before she nods and places her thumb over my bottom lip, pulling at the soft skin. She looks at my lips then my eyes, and I smile at her. She smiles too and leans in, immediately grabbing underneath my thighs and pulling me into her lap.  
  
As much as I want to focus on kissing her, I can’t help but be hyper-aware. I can actually feel the warmth radiating between our pelvises with my bare vagina pressed against the warm skin of her thigh. Shamelessly I begin to grind my hips down, and although she technically isn’t getting any pleasure from it, her nails dig into my back, and my brow creases.  
  
We’re not even kissing. Her lips are so full and, now, glistening—I’m breathing all over her lips, rutting against her while her hand disappears between her legs. An outsider might think she isn’t doing much, but she likes to masturbate slowly. Her forehead is beginning to form lines and she takes her bottom lip into her teeth, a little gasp and a jerk coming over her body.  
  
I’m feeling the return of my orgasm, the knot in my stomach reaching its peak. Growing desperate, I buck eagerly, drawing deliberate, long lines against her thighs, placing my hands on the bed besides her hips as leverage. I move closer to her, hopelessly wanting to feel her, and I shudder and arch when my nipple grazes her shoulder. She apparently gets an idea—I can feel her lips touch the line of my jaw. I sigh brokenly as she continues worshipping my neck making her descent to my clavicle and finally my breast where she quickly finds her way to the dark areola and closes her mouth over my nipple. I whine and grab at her hips for stability. Her free arm is around my back while the other is busy between her slightly parted thighs. Fuck.  
  
My mouth is pressed against her hair, mumbling incoherently while she sighs. The knot in my stomach is reaching its peak and I jerk again as her teeth close around my nipple and her hand is massaging my ass. I’m so close.  
  
I suddenly pull away. She stops, and I get up quickly. She stares at me, paused. My knees touch the floor, and she immediately spreads her thighs for me. I almost cum.  
  
I lick a stripe in her inner thighs and feel her tense, breath hitching. I give little kisses all over her thighs, being sure to avoid the center.  
  
”I love you.” I say, pressing a kiss at the top.  
  
”I-I love you.” She responds in a small, strained voice. I grin.  
  
I stare at her vagina. She’s already so slick, I marvel, so I begin to finger the entrance, teasing. I look at her face, and her eyes are closed, bottom lip between her teeth. I look back down and immediately go for the clit, rubbing slowly with my thumb and placing my lips on the wet entrance, letting my tongue dart to taste her.  
  
I’m watching her face, which is tight because her forehead is creased and lips bitten. I smile at the sight, beginning to lap at her labia, thumb still creating circles over her clit.  
  
”Baby...”  
  
”Yeah?”  
  
”It’s—“ Her voice rises when I slip my ring finger in—to the first knuckle.  
  
I’m not as strong as her, but I can make her moan and squirm. I test the waters a bit, sliding in and out slowly, watching as her mouth opens more than its usual part, unspoken sounds there somehow.  
  
”More?”  
  
She nods. I look at her.  
  
”Yes.”  
  
I add my middle finger and push in and out, placing my lips on her clit, leaving her gasping and arching—a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you <3 i love you
> 
> sorry bout the abrupt stoppign point, i just had this in my notes and i was like..might as well post this filthy shit


End file.
